


Daddy Dwight's debauched boy's

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Consensual, Discipline, Filth, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Porn with loose plot and feelings, Shameless Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: "I wasn't certain I wanted a little brother when Dwight brought it up... but having Ryan pliant beneath me panting and whimpering, I don't know why we didn't do it sooner."Jim gets a brother, Dwight gets his hands full, and everyone gets it on.Just another day for Daddy Dwight and his boy's.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard, Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard/Dwight Schrute, Ryan Howard/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, when I say debauched I mean debauched, okay?  
> Comments down below:)

Jim's pov

"Just the tip now," Dwight instructs.  
Gripping my shoulder and easing me back.  
"He's still little we have to go slow."  
Ryan whines squirming beneath me.  
I wasn't certain I wanted a little brother when Dwight brought it up. I know he's wanted Ryan for a long time. but having him pliant beneath me panting and whimpering I don't know why we didn't do it sooner.  
Dwight scoops some of my cum running down his cleft back up pushing gently against his hole. "Take it all for us baby," he whispers stroking himself and kneeling behind him.  
After we've both cum in him Dwight pulls a small baby blue plug from the drawer.  
"Baby's little paci." He slips it firmly into Ryan's clenching hole.  
He whimpers.  
"You want to play with the big boys you play by their rules and you have a lot to learn, little one." He kisses his nose  
"If you're a good boy maybe brother here will eat you out later for a treat."  
He sucks a breath in nodding.  
"Alright, come along. Time for breakfast."  
I feel a little bad for him, his cock still bobbing red and hard the tip so shiny.  
He sits on the hard stool naked and aching as we eat the breakfast Dwight's prepared.

After, Dwight and I lay on the couch, his hand in my hair biting and sucking my lower lip.  
Ryan sits in the chair across from us watching.  
Dwight pulls away looking at him. "You ready to play, honey?"  
He nods frantically, fingers clenching the arm rest, a whine in his throat.  
Dwight goes to him. "So eager," he breathes gripping his jaw, nipping at his lip.  
He gets him by the arm leading him to the coffee table, bending him over it.  
He looks at me.  
"You want your treat, sweetheart?"  
"Please," I pant, eyes never leaving Ryan's pale bottom.  
"Come on then."  
I waste no time kneeling behind him parting his cheeks licking hungrily around the plug.  
"Good boy's." Dwight hums taking a seat slowly stroking himself.  
I give the plug a twist and Ryan arches moaning.  
I look to Dwight pleading.  
"Go ahead."  
One firm yank and it slides free. I quickly seal my mouth against his opening tasting warm cum. I groan squeezing my balls, licking around his rim and pushing inside.  
He's a mess of pants and moans as I suck him dry.  
I pull away face sticky.  
"So messy," Dwight murmurs cupping my chin, licking my lips clean.  
He helps Ryan stand kissing his jaw tenderly. "Feel good?"  
He whines hoarsely as Dwight strokes his cock teasingly.  
"Jim," he says firmly, inclining his head towards the table.  
I lay across it lengthwise so my whole body's supported spreading my legs.  
He leads Ryan between them.  
"Ready to ride, baby?" He murmurs against his ear his hand sliding low to rub just above his cock.  
"Yes, please."  
He steps back but Ryan just stands there for a minute. Dwight smirks. "It's alright. Jim likes it dry. Don't you, baby?"  
He tugs my hair. "You like it when it hurts."  
I swallow the whimper in my throat willing someone to do something.  
Ryan needs no further invitation he slams into me hard moaning like a bitch. A couple of well placed thrusts has him spurting thin hot cum into me, panting.  
"There's a good boy finishing." Dwight says pulling him back, kissing his head. "Take a seat now while daddy plays."  
He watches in fascination as Dwight pounds into me grunting and groaning. He's so thick stretching my rim taught around him. "More," I babble hungrily.  
"Daddy want you in my hole," Ryan begs, palming his dick.  
Dwight chuckles. "I don't know you're still so little, honey."  
"No, I'm big," he says stubbornly.  
Dwight grins. "It's gonna hurt, you're going to cry."  
Ryan swallows nervously. "I want it."  
"Maybe after lunch," he concedes. "If you're very good."

In the afternoon after he catches Ryan yawning for the third time Dwight leads us back to the bedroom.  
"Little boys take naps," he tells him tucking the sheet up and guiding his thumb to his mouth. "Suck on that and have good dreams. We'll play more when you wake up."

He smiles softly beckoning me closer, kissing my lips languidly.  
"Suck me off," he murmurs. I eagerly scramble between his legs taking his fat tip in my mouth, moaning.  
He grips my hair pushing my head to take his cock further, bucking his hips he sets a brutal pace.  
Fingers tightening in my hair he shoots white hot cum down my throat. I whine sucking harder. "Mm that's it, baby." He strokes my hair his cock softening in my mouth. I rest my head against him sucking lazily. He strokes my cheek. "Good boy. Gonna be my good little cock warmer tonight?" I nuzzle closer. I love the taste of his dick in my mouth. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Does my big boy need a nap too?" I shake my head.  
"Close your eyes," he says petting my head and I find myself dozing despite myself.

When we wake from our nap it's lunch time.  
Dwight lifts Ryan carrying him against his hip to the kitchen where he fixes us lunch and Ryan a bottle.  
Ryan sits in his lap with his head against his shoulder dutifully drinking his bottle down.  
"Sleepy boy," Dwight murmurs kissing his head. "So tired you can't even hold your own bottle.  
When he finishes drinking it down Dwight lifts him up;  
Unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free. "Warm daddy while we finish lunch, then I'll work you open like a big boy," he promises, parting his cheeks gently tugging his bum paci free, easing him back down on his shaft.  
Ryan whimpers pitifully.  
"No tears now, honey. You need to get used to having this little hole used," he offers him a bite of spinach and we continue lunch.  
Afterwards he bends Ryan right over the dining table f*cking him good and hard.  
He crys into his arms. "No, daddy. Stop." But Dwight ignores him. "It will learn to feel good." He tells him.  
When he's finished he motions me over and I go willingly. He grips my backside kneading before swallowing my prick whole. "Daddy!" I shout grappling for balance, tucking my hands in his hair.  
He hums around me hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. "Daddy! Daddy!" I shout, legs trembling.  
He pulls off at the last second, pulling Ryan over making him kneel before me.  
"Close your eyes," he instructs. Looking at me he says. "Cum on your brother. Paint his pretty face."  
"Yes, daddy." I pant squeezing and stroking my shaft. I cum in minutes.  
"Good boys," he praises. "Clean him up and let's get to work on our chores."  
I lick all over Ryan's face, cum and tears. "It's okay," I murmur biting his lip in sympathy.

In the evening Dwight runs warm water into the tub swishing the soap around until there's a great heap of bubbles.  
"Alright, dirty boys. Into the tub. No touching each other," he warns sternly, stepping out to fetch Ryan's plug and night lubricant.  
Ryan lifts the washcloth dutifully wiping his face, but I have other ideas.  
I slide my hands beneath the bubbles touching his cock.  
He jerks. "Daddy said no," he murmurs.  
"So?" I say leaning closer.  
He tries to back away but I lean over him pinning his thigh with my hand rutting my hard cock against his leg as he struggles against me.  
"Jim!"  
I jump.  
"Daddy!" Ryan crys.  
"I know," he says looking at me sternly. "Jim's a bad influence."  
Ryan continues to cry reaching for him like a baby.  
"Shh shh shh," he coos, helping him from the tub and wrapping him in a towel. "Brother trying to force himself on you, I know got you all upset." He pats his back.  
I roll my eyes. little baby, I was just trying to have some fun.  
"Dont roll you're eyes, Jim. You made your brother cry."  
Ryan sniffs into his shoulder.  
"Go take a seat on the bed, honey. You can watch brother get his punishment."  
He sniffs moving off down the hall.  
He glares at me. "What was that?"  
I shrug. "He's the one being a little baby."  
"I told you no, Jim."  
"I just touched him a little," I argue.  
His face darkens and he grabs my arm hauling me from the tub, snatching a hair brush he strikes my backside aggressively. "Ow!" I holler. "I didn't mean anything!"  
"I'm in charge here, Jim. Not you."  
He bends me over the sink slamming his dick in me. "You want to play this game, Jim? You want to play?" He grabs me leading me back to the bedroom throwing me down on the bed and continuing the assualt. Tears blur my vision but I can see Ryan watching wide eyed and sympathetic from the corner.

Once he's gotten off he pulls out leaving me panting raggedly, dick swollen red and rock hard.  
"Come along," he offers his hand to Ryan.  
He scrambles from the floor taking it.  
"Let's leave brother to his thoughts."

It feels like hours before he returns. Ryan sits on the end of the bed.  
Dwight sits beside me kissing my lips so gently, stroking his thumb along my nose. "You don't get to cum tonight. You're still being punished."  
"Please!"  
"No." He says severely. "You're not in charge here, Jim. Don't forget your place. You can sit here quietly, hands to yourself and watch how a good boy behaves."  
He beckons Ryan to him. Laying him down on the bed he tenderly kisses the base of his cock. "See how sweet he is for me?" He murmurs sliding his tongue up his shaft.  
Tears prick my eyes.  
"So docile letting daddy have his way."  
He rewards him with a long slow suck and I cant take it.  
"I'm sorry!" I blurt sniffing.  
"You'll be more sorry later, now hush."

He slides on a large textured strap on pounding against my prostate without mercy, making sure it hurts.  
My dick throbs but the ring around it keeps me from coming.  
All I can do is snivel and beg.

He pushes the largest plug into my ass after he cums.  
"You can keep it there as long as it takes for you to remember who's in charge."  
I nod trembling, completely demeaned at having my bottom plugged like a baby.  
"Guess I have two little boys tonight," he murmurs, reaching for Ryan. "Come on, honey. Let's get you ready for bed."  
He lays him on his tummy parting his legs. "There we are," he sighs, slicking his fingers. "Lots of slick for baby's little hole. Dont want your little bottom to be sore in the morning." He strokes and circles his rim, massaging his tender spot firmly, slipping a finger in."  
Ryan keens.  
He chuckles kissing his shoulder. "Feels good doesn't it, baby?"  
He hums pumping his finger gently.  
"Ready for more? Can you take two big fingers for daddy?"  
He nods.  
"I knew you could," he praises.  
He starts to whine when he reaches four. "Shh," he soothes. "Just a little more and it will start to feel good." He slides in and out a few times."So hot and tight for me. You ready for your paci, baby?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"So good," he coos, slipping the silicone tip in slowly and gently pushing till its seated firmly in his ass. He rolls him over. "Good job, baby." He strokes his side pressing his tongue in his mouth letting him suckle for a minute. "Good boy," he breathes, kissing his mouth.  
"Ungh, ungh, ungh!" he cries arching up trying to keep hold of Dwight's mouth.  
"No no no," he tuts. "Almost sleepy time."  
He looks at me.  
"Suck baby off then it's time for bed," he commands.

Nursing Ryan's long slim cock I try not to be angry at the euphoric moans. It's not really his fault I have poor self control.

After, Dwight wraps him in his arms, closing his eyes and drifting off quickly. Ryan looks at me timidly, wriggling a hand free to gently brush against my face, offering a small smile.  
I return it.  
It's not so bad. I know Dwight will have forgiven me by morning and having a brother isn't too bad.  
It's actually kinda nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not wake up in a good mood today.  
I'm mad at Dwight for not letting me cum last night. I'm mad because we had rotten oat meal for breakfast. I'm mad because he let Ryan suck him off first. And I'm mad at Ryan too!  
So I chuck a block at his head as he sits playing on the livingroom floor. and it makes contact. Hard.  
And he's so good in his role because he bursts into tears immediately. Real tears. And screams, "Daddy!" Bloody murder.  
Dwight comes running. "What happened?"  
Ryan holds his head sobbing.  
"Let me see." He pries his hand away and I can see a large red welt on his head.  
"Jim! Did you hit him?"  
I look at the floor. "Maybe?" I mumble.  
Ryan coughs still sobbing.  
"Shh, come here, angel." Dwight lifts him rubbing his back. Ryan presses his face against his shoulder pitifully.  
"There, there, love. My poor baby." He rubs his head.  
He looks at me. "Bedroom, now!"  
And I know I'm in trouble.  
He fixes Ryan a bottle and brings him in laying him on the bed.  
He turns to me. "I can't believe you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm not the one who needs the apology, Jim. I can't believe you would intentionally hurt your little brother."  
I glance at Ryan sucking his bottle, eyes teary and head beginning to bruise.  
"M sorry, Ryan," I mumble.  
"That's not good enough. You're getting a spanking for what you did."  
"No."  
"Jim!" He snaps. He goes to the closet bringing a belt and the box with the large plugs.  
"No, daddy!"  
"Across the bed."  
I whimper but know better than to test him.  
Stretching across the end of the bed I feel Ryan's eyes on me.  
Glancing up I see him quirk one side of his mouth.  
Little brat! I should have thrown harder.  
"Now. What you did was inexcusable."  
Dwight says pulling a large plug with ridges out. "And you're going to feel every bit of this spanking for it."  
He shoves the plug harshly into my hole.  
I scream.  
"I don't want to hear it."  
He brings the belt down hard the sting across my bottom and the plug being pushed against my insides harder has me sobbing.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
He continues. And when one arm tires he switches to the other.  
I can hardly breathe from crying out.  
"Daddy. Daddy, stop. Please!"  
He let's the belt drop. "Are you sure you've learned your lesson?"  
"Yes!" I wail.  
He yanks the plug from me sharply and slams in.  
Thrusting quick and hard.  
"If. You. Ever. Do. That. Again."  
"No no no." I babble.  
He pulls out letting his cum hit the floor and I wail more at the loss.  
"Hush!" He hisses.  
Ryan has actually had the gall to fall asleep during all this, bottle hanging from his mouth breathing gently.  
"You're going to make it up to him later." Dwight says dragging me out.

And, okay I do feel bad when he wakes with a dark bruise and lump on his head.  
He looks at me wearily, pouting and rubbing his head.  
"Don't you have something to say?" Dwight asks watching us fron the couch.  
"I'm really sorry, Ryan." I say standing and coming over. He flinches and that hurts almost as much as the spanking. I cup his face kissing him gently. "M sorry," I repeat.  
"You need to show him just how sorry."  
I lead him over to the living room chair so Dwight can supervise.  
I reach out cupping him through his sleep pants rubbing and squeezing gently.  
He moans breathily head tipping back.  
I tug his pants down.  
"You wanna ride me?" I offer.  
He looks at me shyly nodding.  
"See how he looks up to you? You could teach him a lot if you behaved." Dwight says.  
I nod.  
Turning Ryan around I lick against his hole pushing as much spit as I can into him.  
I pull my cock out and grip his hips bringing him forward.  
He climbs into my lap nuzzling my neck and sinking slowly down my shaft.  
He's so so tight and hot. I gasp.  
He locks his arms around my neck bouncing. Little whimpers and moans that sound so vulnerable.  
And it gets to me.  
I hold him close to me, protectively.  
I love my little brother and I'm not going to let anything hurt him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, Jim's poking me!" Ryan whines squirming in the back seat.  
"No I'm not."  
"Knock it off back there."  
He kicks my ankle and I kick his shin.  
"Daddy."  
"If you don't knock it off back there you're both going to get a spanking."  
Ryan's eyes widen and he immediately falls still.  
I kick his shin a final time and turn to look out the window.  
"Why are you acting like this?" Dwight asks turning his blinker on.  
"My head hurts," I whine.  
He glances at me worriedly through the rearview mirror. "Still?"  
I nod closing my eyes and resting my head against the glass.  
I feel Ryan's hand slip tentatively into mine and I give it a squeeze.  
"We'll stop at the next rest area and get you something." Dwight promises.  
Not like it will help. I've been fighting frequent headaches for weeks now.  
That's why we're taking this trip. Dwight thought maybe stress was getting to me and a getaway would be good.  
I hate long car rides though.  
"Daddy!" I suddenly gulp. "M gonna be sick."  
He looks back wide eyed pulling the car over.  
I throw the door open retching.  
Ryan starts to cry from behind me.  
Dwight jogs around crouching in front of me.  
"Alright?" He murmurs stroking my sweaty hair.  
And I can't help it. I cry too.  
He pulls me against his chest, shushing,  
fingers combing through my tangled hair.  
"Alright. It's alright," he hums rubbing my back.  
I'm suddenly sobbing against his shoulder.  
"Jim?" He says aghast. I've never been one to burst into tears as easily as Ryan can and I know it worries him.  
He leans back stroking my face. "What, honey?"  
"I don't feel good," I wail miserably.  
"Shh." He kisses my head. "We'll get you checked out."  
"Daddy, is Jim real sick?" Ryan wants to know.  
"I don't know," he murmurs tucking me back into the car fastening the seatbelt.  
"You be quiet and let him rest, alright?"  
He nods sniffling.  
Scooting close to me he leans against my side and I wrap an arm around him leaning my head against his.

Dwight finds the closest Emergency room and pulls in.  
"Come on." He and Ryan slide out.  
But I shake my head staying seated.  
"Jim." I shake my head tearing up again which makes Ryan tear up.  
"Now. Jim."  
"No," I whimper.  
"Get out of the car." He orders.  
Ryan's getting more upset crying and ringing his hands.  
"Ryan!" He snaps frustrated at his carrying on but it just makes him cry more.  
Dwight takes a deep breath getting him by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I am trying to deal with your brother right now. I need you to stop with the theatrics and calm down."  
He can't help himself we know it but he takes a deep breath anyway pressing a fist against his mouth.  
"I will hold you later," Dwight promises and turns back to me.  
"Jim, get out of the car. Now!"  
"No! They'll find a brain tumor or something." I wail clinging to the seat.  
That sets Ryan off again.  
Dwight leans down cupping the back of my neck squeezing gently.  
"They will not," he promises. "It's probably just tension headaches or a migraine. Wouldn't you feel better getting something stronger than over the counter pain pills?"  
He strokes my neck tenderly.  
"C'mon be a big boy for me." He takes my hand and I finally relent sliding from the car.  
He grips Ryan in his other hand leading us inside.  
What a sight.  
We get ushered back fairly quick and sit in the cold white exam room waiting for a doctor.  
Ryan sits straddling Dwight's lap his head on his shoulder he brings his thumb to his mouth sucking anxiously. Dwight rubs his back reaching out to grib my hand, stroking my knuckles.

After what feels like hours we're given a prescription and released. It was migraines but also the flu apparently. I squirm in the backseat. No wonder my body's so achy.

After filling the prescription Dwight books us a hotel for the night.

Ryan's keyed up and Dwight let's him ride his cock to tire him out before getting him ready for bed.  
"C'mon," he sighs running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I want you in a nappy tonight." Ryan balks but one look from Dwight and he's laying down letting him fasten one on. He sometimes has accidents when he's really upset. Dwight gives him a bottle and puts him to bed on the cot beside our big bed so he doesn't get disturbed during the night.  
Brushing his brow gently he watches as his lids flutter. Tucking the blanket up higher he kisses his head. "Sweet dreams, darling everything's alright."

He climbs in bed beside me and I reach for his cock.  
"No no," he says. Pushing my hand away.  
"Not while you're sick. You need to rest."  
I whine pathetically.  
"C'mere," he coos softly. Holding me against him kissing my head. He squeezes my hand rubbing his thumb along my finger.  
He hums. "Poor boy, feeling icky."  
I nod sniffing.  
He presses another kiss against my fevered brow.  
"Try to sleep, darling. I'm here."

And I do. But not for long.  
Leaning over the bed I vomit for the third time.  
"Daddy," I sob hysterically.  
He sits beside me brushing sweaty bangs back.  
"I'm here love."  
His fingers cool against my flesh.  
"I don't like being sick," I sob.  
"I know, sunshine." He murmurs stroking my back.  
When the worst seems over he has me sip a little water and says, "why don't we try a bath now? Maybe bring that fever down a bit."  
He helps me from bed, around Ryan who has miraculously slept through all that and to the bathroom.  
I sit huddled on the toilet lid shivering while the tub fills up.  
He shuts it off helping me in. And I try not to cry again because I'm getting tired of feeling like such a little baby but the water feels cold and I don't feel good and my head's all foggy.  
Dwight looks at me and takes pity.  
Dipping the wash cloth in the water he wraps it gently around my cock stroking leisurely.  
I flex my toes leaning my head against the side of the tub.  
He runs his fingers through my hair.  
"Feel good?" He murmurs kissing my head.  
I nod.  
He lets me cum after bathing and washing my hair.  
Leading me back to bed he gently towels my hair dry.  
"Rest now." He says pushing me back and bringing the blankets up.  
I nod half asleep already.  
I feel his hand on my forehead a kiss on my nose  
and I'm glad he's here.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting sick and spending the week at the hotel we finally continue our trip to Dwight's uncle's private condo.  
It's huge with a large private swimming pool. Me and Ryan are so excited stripping down to get in the water.  
Ryan runs naked around the pool.  
"Come over here and get some sunblock on." Dwight hollers finishing his coat on me.

I jump into the water thrilled to be able to swim.  
Ryan's more timid clinging to Dwight as they ease in the water.  
Dwight holds him against his hip kissing up his neck nipping beneath his jaw until he's moaning.  
"Watch this!" I shout cannonballing into the deep end sending a spray of water their way.  
Ryan wails face turning red.  
"Jim." Dwight scolds but there's no heat in it. He carries Ryan over to the steps in the shallow end to sit but he's mad and clambers out to sit on a lounge instead.  
Dwight shakes his head at me diving under the water and sweeping my legs out from under me. I come up laughing and he pulls me in for a searing kiss.  
We swim for awhile before Dwight decides we need a break I pout but does as he says grabbing a towel wrapping it around me.  
Ryan's already dry having fallen asleep on the lounge chair. Dwight lifts him up to carry him inside. Laying him on the couch he lets him sleep naked.  
sighing in his sleep he stretches and pops his thumb in his mouth.  
I eye his pert bottom greedily.  
"When he wakes," Dwight promises. "You two can play in water some more and you can f*ck him on the steps."  
"Okay, daddy."  
He brushes my hair back.  
"I think you'll get a tan you've been in the sun all day."  
"Maybe," I say.  
"Why don't you go lie down while he naps," he suggests.  
"Im not tired," I pout.  
"No?" He murmurs. "Why don't we do something about that then."

I squirm against the vibrator in my ass bucking wildly against Dwight's mouth.  
"Daddy," I chant coming hard.  
He swallows licking all over my sensitive tip till I'm crying.  
"Tired yet?" He grins.  
"I'll take a nap." I whine.

Ryan's still asleep when I wake up.  
Dwight grips his leg kissing up his thigh.  
He blinks sluggishly looking down.  
Dwight smiles. "Good nap?"  
"Uh huh." He rubs his eye.  
"Stand up baby let me suck you off and then you and Jim can go play."  
He stands in front of Dwight letting him grip those narrow pale hips.  
Slowly he sinks his mouth around Ryan's bobbing cock suckling sweetly.  
He moans long and loud hands flexing at his side while Dwight sucks and licks and squeezes.  
He cums with a shout, legs shaking.  
"Good boy. Now run along and play with brother."

I take him on the step hammering his prostate till he's screaming for daddy.  
"Play nice!" Dwight calls from the kitchen window.  
"I am!"  
"You can suck me off after this I murmur against his ear.  
He crys as I cum in him.  
I push him away turning him over.  
"Okay, suck," I command. Forcing my way into his mouth.  
He sucks tearfully, sniffing.  
"Harder,"I moan.  
He licks up my shaft sucking hard and I cum a second time.  
Dwight steps out and Ryan runs to him crying.  
"Jim's being mean."  
Dwight looks at me sharply. "I told you to be careful with him."  
"I was."  
Dwight pulls him over parting his cheeks. "If he has any swelling or bleeding you're in big trouble."  
Ryan lays across his lap whimpering while he strokes his puffy hole.  
"Jim, get out!"  
"He's fine."  
"Out. Now!"  
I sigh climbing from the pool.  
"I was careful."  
"No you weren't!" Ryan crys.  
"Jim, I've told you a hundred times you have to be careful with him."  
"I was,"I argue.  
"If that were true he wouldn't be swollen right now."  
"Okay," I gripe.  
"No," Dwight says lowly. " I don't think you get it."  
He helps Ryan up and grips my arm bending me over the lounge.  
"I don't think you appreciate what it feels like having that thick of a cock rammed in without proper stretching. But you will."  
He picks up the pool skimmer placing the end against my quivering hole.  
"Do I have your attention?" He hisses.  
"Yes!" I scream.  
"Good because I don't like repeating myself."  
He thrusts it in pistoning rapidly.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I scream but he doesn't stop until I collapse sobbing.  
"You understand now what you do to your brother?"  
"Yes," I choke hyperventilating.  
"I won't tolerate it. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright," he sighs. "Let's go get some ice for the pair of you."  
I hobble inside sniffing.  
I wiggle and moan as ice touches my inflamed rim.  
"If you could just learn to control yourself you wouldn't always be getting in trouble," Dwight sighs.  
"I'll do better," I promise.  
"I know you will," he agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan could get away with murder I decide.  
It's that pouty lip, big blue eyes, ability to cry at the drop of a hat that does it.  
Dwight completely babies him. Granted, he is the baby, but still.  
He's impossibly clinging today following Dwight around begging to be held and sobbing when he's put down.  
I rub my thigh absently where Dwight smacked me for calling him cryin Ryan.  
"I need you to be a little more understanding." He had said. "Ryan's having a hard time right now and your teasing doesn't help."  
I sigh bitterly watching as Dwight coaxes the bottle nipple into Ryan's mouth rocking him.  
I know better now than to tease him about the nappy he's wearing.  
Ryan seems to truly have a little space he falls into that he cant help.  
He coughs against the milk choking and crying.  
Dwight sighs tiredly tugging him up to straddle his lap so he can pat his back.  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He murmurs.  
Ryan lies limply against him.

After half coaxing half forcing him to drink half the bottle he sends him off.  
"Go play with Jim," he says to his whining. "I have work to do."  
He pouts storming off.  
He catches my wrist as I go to follow.  
"Do not touch him. Do not tease him. Am I clear."  
"Yes," I murmur.  
He stares into my eyes a long moment before releasing me.

I find Ryan sitting on the floor of the playroom hugging a stuffed dog.  
"Want to do a puzzle?" I ask.  
He shakes his head fighting back tears at being sent away.  
"Daddy's not mad," I tell him.  
He sniffs burying his face against the dogs plush fur.  
"I don't care." He cries.  
I sigh going over to the bookcase to pull a puzzle free.  
Half an hour and it's nearly complete.  
"Ryan, want to put the corners on?" I call. He likes doing that part.  
"No."  
"C'mon," I wheedle pushing the little table closer.  
He shakes his head.  
I sigh. "Daddy's not going to change his mind and let you come crawling back," I tell him.  
His head snaps up, eyes flashing and before I know it he topples the table.  
"Ryan!" I scold standing.  
He let's out a sound that's half scream half sob running from the room.  
"I didn't do anything!" I shout chasing after him.  
Dwight has him In his arms swaying with him as he chokes on muffled sobs.  
"I didn't do anything!" I repeat.  
"I know," he sighs wearily.  
Ryan sucks his fingers agitated.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Later," Dwight says.

He takes him back to the bedroom laying him on the bed, gently shushing him as he starts to whine. "Let daddy get you a fresh nappy now."  
I sit on the bed with my chin in my hand watching while he cleans him up, gently stroking his shaft. He moans arching up. "There's my boy. Cum for daddy now." He works him slow till hes spilling down his hand panting and whining.  
He tapes a new nappy on. "Time for bed," he says shaking his bottle. Ryan fights him but he gets him in a headlock forcing the nipple past his lips, once it's in his mouth he suckles obediently. "There's my good boy." Dwight murmurs kissing his temple. He's falling asleep before it's completely finished. Dwight slowly slides it from his mouth. His lips stay slightly parted breathing gently, milk clings to his lip. Dwight bends gently licking it away.  
He snuffles in his sleep rolling over and sucking his thumb.

We step from the room quietly.  
"You've been good today, Jim. I'm proud of you," he says cupping my jaw. I lean against him. "You were very sweet letting brother have his attention without throwing a fit," he strokes my bottom. I whine against his shoulder. "I know," he kisses my head. "it's you turn now." He leads me to the couch slowly stripping my clothes. "C'mere." He pats his lap guiding me across him. He gently slips a finger between my cheeks stroking. I moan breathily. "Hmm, I know. Daddy's gonna take his time working you open." He licks his finger diving back in. I shiver gasping. After several minutes he adds a second. I rut against the couch whining high in my throat. A third then a fourth. He groans. "You open up so nice for me," he rocks his hand back and forth and I keen. "Alright, enough play." He slides out from under me unbuckling his belt and shucking his pants. Pinning me against the couch he strokes up my thighs squeezing my ass and pulling my cheeks apart. "Ready for daddy?"  
"Yes," I moan.  
"Want his thick cock in you," he purrs.  
"Yes!" I whine impatiently.  
He tuts pushing in slowly rocking me into the couch at a moderate pace.  
Just as I'm about to beg he drops one leg to the floor slamming up into me hard knocking the breath from me.  
He continues with this pace forcing two orgasms from me back to back.  
"No more," I pant weak and oversensitive. He climbs off stroking my hair. "Alright, baby." He kisses me.  
I reach blearily for him. "Suck you," I mumble.  
"You don't have to tonight."  
"Want to."  
He puts one knee beside my head on the couch trailing wet cock head across my lips. "Mmm," I moan opening wide letting him f*ck my mouth. His tip hits the back of my throat hard but I hum sucking eagerly. "That's it baby. Make daddy cum in your mouth," he grunts.  
I lick his slit pressing hard with my tongue until he spills hot down my throat. "So good, so good," I babble sighing.  
"Tummy full?"  
"Love your cum, daddy."  
He kisses licking into my mouth.  
I suck his tongue obscenely and  
he pinches my nipple in retribution.  
"Save some for later," he pecks my nose. "I'm gonna f*uck that sweet ass awake tonight."  
"Promise?" I moan.  
"Promise."

I wake later that night filling full.  
"Mm, daddy," I moan rocking back against him. "Don't stop."  
"Shh, don't wake brother," he tucks three fingers into my mouth snapping his hips, f*cking me hard.  
I cry against his fingers.  
His hand sneaks around to grip my dick.  
Snapping his hips firmly he squeezes stroking up my length.  
"Da- I gasp.  
"Shh," he murmurs nipping my ear forcing another orgasm from me.  
"So sweet."  
I fidget against the sheets whining.  
"What do you want?"  
"Ryan," I pant.  
"He's sleeping."  
"Just let me suck him off. I won't wake him."  
"You better not." He warns.  
I move across the bed giddily gently untaping Ryan's nappy.  
I let my breath ghost across his dick before tentatively licking at his sweet little tip.  
He twitches hips spasming.  
"If you're going to do it do it right."  
I carefully slide down his length sucking softly at his sleeping cock. It starts to stir getting hard in my mouth I suckle at the tip eagerly.  
Dwight slips a finger against him from behind pushing in and out preparing him for his dick.  
He comes awake when he pushes in, whining. He tries to scramble away in confusion but Dwight grips his hips rocking into him. "Shh, honey. Let daddy and brother use you." He crys as Dwight slams repeatedly against his prostate pushing him further into my mouth. Once he cums Dwight turns him over into the mattress f*cking him relentlessly. "Is this what you needed, baby? A good dicking?" He slams in hard reaching around to squeeze his dick tightly. He shoots dry, sobbing.  
"There, there, all over." He coos turning him back over wiping his face. "Jim, fetch him a new nappy would you?"  
He cleans him with a wipe tugging the nappy up.  
Ryan whimpers looking up with tear filled eyes.  
"You know what?" Dwight groans. " I think I want a second helping." He tugs nappy away swallowing his dick down in one swift motion. He crys arching. "Stop, daddy! Don't!" He's no doubt oversensitized. Dwight laps at his slit. "Be a good boy for daddy," he breathes.  
He sucks him for ten minutes palming his own erection while he crys.  
"There, there," he breathes against him shooting his cum in his nappy and taping it in place. "Daddy's all done now, sweetheart." He strokes his crotch. "What do you say?"  
"Thank you, daddy." He pouts.  
"Good boy. My good boys." He stretches out sated. "Go to sleep now. Plenty of time to play tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Dwight is in the kitchen fixing breakfast when I come in. I lean against his back. "Waffles?" I ask hopefully eyeing the ingredients.  
"Mmhm." He turns softly stroking my cheek. "Happy birthday, my boy." He murmurs sucking my bottom lip, nipping playfully.  
I try to follow as he pulls away.  
"Nope. Shower first."  
I pout. "I need help," I whine, rubbing my erection against his leg.  
"Take Ryan with you."  
"Can I?"  
"It's your birthday. Brother's all yours for the day."  
"Really!" I gasp excited.  
"Mmhm." He gives my lip another tug.  
"Play nice." He adds.

I run down the hall giddily. I can't believe I get Ryan. I'm gonna f*ck him on the bed, on the table, anywhere I want! I'm gonna use him all day and he'll have to let me. I picture him crying for daddy while choking on my cock and I grin giving my dick a squeeze.

"Ryan," I call popping my head in the room. "Daddy says we have to get a shower."  
He blinks at me from the bed.  
"C'mon," I cajol, offering a hand.  
He takes it sliding from the covers.

I make him suck me off in the shower until he's choking and sobbing on my dick. Brushing wet hair back I grip his head thrusting forcefully, my dick throbs hot in his mouth as I cum.  
"Swallow," I command harshly.  
Hauling him up I pin him against the wall fingering a soapy digit into his ass.  
He whimpers, squirming.  
"Have to be all clean if you want to play," I taunt against his ear.

When we finish in the shower I bend him over the sink f*cking him hard.  
"I hate you!" He crys. As I ram him into the sink edge. Reaching around I slip a finger in beside my dick to widen the girth.  
"Daddy said you're mine today, so you better start thinking about being nice to me," I pant, spilling inside him.  
He pouts sniffling and glares at me.  
I reach out and pop his stiff dick with my hand making him cry.  
"You gonna be nice?" I ask.  
He nods. "Be nice," he crys.  
"Okay." I stroke his neck. "Give me kiss." I hold his head firmly kissing him until we can't breathe. I back away panting. "Keep being nice and I'll let you cum." I stroke his cock.  
"Thanks, Jim." He whimpers rutting against my hand.  
And he looks so sweet I take pity and roughly jerk him off. He falls against my chest kissing my neck. His arms wrap around me squeezing. "Love you, love you," he says. I smile maybe little brother is finally learning his place. I squeeze his bottom, petting his hair. "love you," I murmur, lifting him up and carrying him to the table for breakfast. He curls against me tucking his head to my neck.  
"Well, well, well. Is this all it took for you two to get along," Dwight asks raising an eyebrow. I shrug, kissing Ryan's head. "He's being nice today."  
Dwight hums shaking Ryan's bottle to mix it up.  
"I'll feed him," I offer.  
"You sure?"  
"I want to do it."  
He hands it over and I take Ryan to the couch, arranging him so I can hold him to my chest and see his eyes while I offer the nipple. He looks at me hesitating, clearly expecting me to pull it away at the last minute but I don't. I watch his face while he suckles. "There you go," I murmur kissing his head.  
"Look at my boys," Dwight says leaning on the couch behind us.  
"Is there cum in this one, daddy?" I ask curiously.  
"Mmhmm," he hums stroking Ryan's hair. "Our baby needs all our cum. He's going to learn how to be all filled isn't he."  
He nuzzles the side of my head.  
"I can teach him," I say proudly, puffing my chest.  
"I count on it," he says kissing my ear.  
"So full," he murmurs stroking Ryan's tummy. "Did brother already give you a treat."  
"Twice daddy. I filled him up good, ass and tummy."  
"Good boy so sweet to share."

After Ryan finishes his bottle daddy puts a movie on for us, unbuckling his pants. "Come here love, sit with daddy."  
I sink down on his dick panting. "So big, daddy," I gasp. "Always so big."  
He hums against my shoulder rubbing my belly, casually thrusting up in little motions. I keen high and loud. "Ryan, Ryan! Come suck me." He crawls over offering his mouth. I'm engulfed with heat on both sides. I moan fire building in my belly about to unleash my third orgasm of the morning. I feel daddy shoot hot cum up my ass and it makes me cum, thin streams in Ryan's mouth. He swallows. "More," he begs sliding further down my dick sucking hungrily.  
"No more, no more," I breathe pushing him away.

After lunch daddy brings out a big chocolate cake.  
He stands behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Happy birthday, baby," he nuzzles my ear kissing lightly.  
I beam.  
"Thank you, daddy!"  
He slices a large piece for me and pulls Ryan to his lap offering him forkfulls, bits of frosting finding their way around his mouth.

"Ready to open your gift?"  
I nod eagerly following him to the couch.  
Ryan scrambles into his lap leaning against his chest to watch me open it.  
It's a large curvy dildo, bigger than any I've ever taken, with flecks of glitter swirling around creating a galaxy. It's beautiful. I breathe shallowly, swallowing and looking to Dwight.  
"Think you can manage?" He murmurs tucking hair behind my ear.  
"Yes," I whisper though I'd never admit it, I'm a little intimidated.  
"Good." He thumbs my lip letting suck the tip. "Because Ryan and I have an extra special surprise if you can. Don't we baby?" He kisses his mouth. "Uh huh," Ryan moans.  
"I can do it." I say desperately.  
"Later," he strokes my ear. "You two scamper off to play now I have things to do."  
He takes the dildo from my hand as I go to stand and Ryan looks relieved.

"Here," I say digging through our dress up trunk. "Put these on." I fling a pair of lacy pink panties at him. He whines but tugs them on like I ask.  
"Stay here," I instruct pushing him back on the beanbag.  
I slip quietly into the bathroom plucking the lavender oil from the medicine cabinet.  
"Here we go, baby," I coo singsonging. Popping the cap I coat my fingers reaching to pinch and twist a nipple. He gasps arching. "There you go. Let brother play with your little titties till your cunny gushes." I bend licking one into my mouth biting the little peak lightly." He moans like a whore.  
"That's not how that works," Dwight informs dryly from the doorway.  
"We're playing pretend!" I shout. Mad he ruined the illusion.  
He stalks in, pulling me across his lap backwards he lifts my dick popping my balls harshly. "Birthday or no, we don't shout."  
"I'm sorry, daddy!" I cry.  
"And you know you're not supposed to play in the medicine cabinet." He plucks the bottle from my hand. "Go wash up, you two will have to find another game to play."

"Hold your legs," I tell Ryan later in the playroom.  
"Like this?" He asks hooking his hands under his thighs.  
"Yeah, just like that. Ready?"  
"Yes," he says hesitantly.  
"Ow!" He cries when I press In.  
"Shh," I kiss his mouth. "You have to learn to take it a little dry."  
"No it hurts!" He complains.  
"You can do it."  
His face crumples in a sob but no sound comes out, save for a light whistling sound as his chest heaves. He gasps and finally, "Da' a' a' addy!" He screams choking. Dwight pokes his head in.  
"Jim's hurting me!" He sobs.  
Dwight sighs coming to sit beside him. "I'm sorry, baby. But this is his day."  
I grin forcing my way further in. He kicks his leg crying and I pop his thigh. "Stop." Dwight strokes his hair. "Here, let daddy hold you." He offers pillowing his head and slipping his fingers in his mouth.  
I ride him hard, sliding against his hot velvety walls until we both cum screaming. I don't know what he's pouting about he got to cum. I was being nice.  
He turns away hiding his face in Dwight's lap.  
I reach over and jab a finger In him just for being a little brat. He wails as I finger him roughly.  
"Alright, Jim. Time for his nap." Dwight chides, picking him up. I follow along behind them to the bedroom.  
"Daddy Jim was mean." He says as he lays him on the bed.  
"Did he hurt your heiny?"  
He nods pitifully.  
"I'm sorry, darling. Let daddy see." He turns him over inspecting his hole, dipping his head to lick against him. "It looks alright, sweetie," he assures. He licks him a minute more, slicking a finger and pressing it in. Ryan whines.  
"It's ok. I think you're stretched enough to take your big paci," he says.  
"I'll get it," I say, bringing the bright blue plug over. "Can I put it in?"  
"Gently," he warns.  
I slip it in twisting and give his dick a kiss. "Night, Ryan."  
Dwight tapes his nappy up offering him a dildo to suck on. "Sleep well, honey."  
He suckles noisily closing his eyes.

Later that evening daddy stretches me on all my favorite toys. Slowly working up in size. I pant twisting against the sheets, sweating. My rim starting to burn.  
"Doing so well," Dwight purrs.  
"Ungh!" I bite my lip pressing my face to the pillow.  
He strokes around my rim tenderly, soothing it with long drags of his tongue. "Almost ready to try out your new toy, you ready?"

It stings.  
The stretch intense. "I can't I can't!" I cry. "Shh," he murmurs against my ear. "Almost there."  
My body feels red hot. There's a sudden pressure and I scream.  
"It's in, it's in." Dwight comforts, stroking my sweaty hair as I lay gasping. "Look at you," he breathes in awe. "So open." He rubs my thigh laying beside me, kissing and biting my shoulder while thrusting the toy in and out.  
"Alright? He murmurs.  
"F feels good now, daddy."  
"Good," he says slowly dragging it out and shoving it back in. "You ready, baby?" He asks Ryan who's been stroking himself watching all the while.  
"Yes," he whines high.

Popping the toy from my ass he pushes in sharply, rocking for a minute before pulling Ryan over to do the same.  
Feeling two slick cocks press into me, rubbing against my walls is too much. I collapse on the bed screaming in ecstasy letting them pound into me fiercely.  
They find a rythm hammering in at the same time, eventually cumming together. Feeling their hot cum mingle in me is so erotic. I sob insensible cumming harder than I ever have in my life.  
They let their dicks soften in me before slipping out. Dwight pushes a plug in me. "For later," he whispers. A promise.  
He forces Ryan's head down to suck my aching, limp dick.  
"Daddy daddy, please!" I pant spent. "Too much."  
He shushes me climbing behind Ryan and grabbing his hips to f*ck him.  
Ryan sucks me for as long as it takes him to cum again. I cry sore and sensitive. Dwight leans over wiping tears and snot from my face with a tissue. I whimper. "I know, big boy," he whispers fingering the plug in my ass, giving it a spin. I jerk. "Please." I beg. He squeezes my dick, biting my lower lip. "No third orgasm for daddy?" He tuts disappointed.  
"I'm sorry!" I sob.  
"Shh," he pecks my lips. "We can try again in the morning."

I wake hazy, a hand rubbing my ass. I feel the plug slide gently from my hole and whimper.  
"Shh," Dwight breathes in my ear. "Daddy's gonna dick his boy's sensitive cum hole."  
I moan. His thick cock presses in slowly with a restraint I've never known him to have. He groans. "So warm and wet. Feels so good, baby." He groans pushing in further. I can feel it leak down my balls as he rocks faster.  
"Daddy!"  
He presses my face into the mattress f*cking with abandon.  
I cum, screams muffled in the pillow and he follows after.  
"What about me?" Ryan pouts, blinking awake beside us.  
"We'd never forget you, handsome." Dwight coos. "Jim get up." He yanks my shoulder. "Let baby have his way with that mouth."  
I roll over propping my head on the pillow and Ryan climbs over to straddle my chest. He looks back at Dwight. "Can I daddy?" He asks eagerly.  
"Whatever you want. Make him feel good, Jim."  
Ryan grips the headboard f*cking into my throat. I curl my tongue against the underside of his dick, humming. I love having my mouth used. He thrusts panting for several minutes. Dwight reaches behind him popping three fingers into him harshly. He screams slamming into my throat cumming hard.  
"Thank you, daddy. Thank you," he chants.  
"Anything for my sweet boys."


	7. Chapter 7

I slip down the hall quietly; standing away from the light cast from the lone lamp I contemplate turning around.  
Biting my lip I shift and it causes the floorboards to squeak.  
"Go to bed, Jim."  
Dwight says not looking up from the book in his hands.  
"I can't sleep." I waver, stepping further into the darkened livingroom.  
He turns taking a look at my face, sighing and setting his book down.  
"C'mere," he offers, opening his arms.  
I drag my feet, hurrying the last few steps to clamber up on the couch beside him. Leaning against his chest he puts his arms around me squeezing.  
"What's wrong, hmm?" He murmurs kissing my brow.  
I shrug.  
"Are you wet?" He slips a hand between my legs feeling my front.  
I flush, embarrassed. I'm not a baby like Ryan. I only need overnights _sometimes_.  
"No." I whine resentfully. My mind hovering in the space between needing daddy and wanting to run and hide in shame.  
"Ryan keeps making that whistling sound in his sleep," I complain.  
He gives me a look and I know he doesn't buy it.  
"He's fine now, Jim. It was a minor panic attack."  
And I know that but it still upsets me thinking about Ryan gasping and rocking in the corner and me not being able to do anything for him.  
Dwight had come in, pulling him to his lap, holding his head against his shoulder murmuring endearments, he kissed his head and rocked him until he could calm enough to talk.  
"I know," I murmur.  
He presses a kiss to my temple. "Come on then," he pats my leg. "Let's get you back to bed.

He fixes me a cup of milk and I glare at the sipper top.  
"No arguments. I don't want you spilling it in the bed."  
He walks me back to my and Ryan's new room.  
Ryan's still sleeping peacefully in the twin bed across from mine, thumb in mouth and stuffy in hand. Dwight smooths his blankets feeling his forehead. He gives him a gentle kiss turning back to usher me towards my bed.

He tugs the covers back waiting for me to lay down before handing me my cup. I'm still conflicted in my embarrassment. I don't like being vulnerable like this. At least that's what I tell myself.  
He gets a fresh overnight and the wipes from the warmer.  
I jerk away as he reaches for my pants.  
"Jim," he says looking me in the eye grpping my hip. "Let me take care of you."  
And I feel like crying. I'm too tired for this; I lay back hesitantly, drinking my milk.  
"Good boy, sweetie." He strokes my leg.  
I close my eyes as he gently tugs my pants down.  
I whimper as cool air hits me when he untapes the thick overnight folding it down between my legs.  
I feel so exposed and vulnerable.  
"Shh," he shushes, wiping my privates with a warm wipe. "Daddy's got you. Lift up."  
He slips a clean nightnight beneath me, coating my reddened peepee in diaper cream. "Sweetie, you have to tell daddy the first time you wet so you're not sitting in it getting a rash." He sighs. "Your little peepee is all red now." I keen loudly, slapping a hand over mouth, biting, as he slides my folds back grazing me in a circular motion with his blunt nail.  
"I know." He pumps more cream into his hand stroking up my cock tenderly.  
"Mmf!" I cry.  
"Shh," he says pressing my dick against my belly. "Let daddy make you feel good." He fondles my balls giving light tugs and squeezes, slipping a finger down to rub at my perineum.  
"Daddy!" I pant brokenly.  
"I know. Your little heiny's all sore." He pulls away and I cry. "Roll over on your tummy, sweetheart. I'll be back."

I feel his hands on my ass parting my cheeks carefully. "Aw, you're all red down here too, darling."  
I rut against the sheets but it hurts.  
"Daddy has something to help."  
The tip of his tongue touches me and I gasp at the chill.  
Ice clinks in a glass as he sets it beside me.  
He licks a cool tongue against me pressing in.  
"Daddy!"  
He f*cks me on his tongue for awhile, pulling away kissing my rim, he plucks a melty ice cube from the cup trailing my hole before slipping it in.  
I jerk forward legs kicking.  
He presses my cheeks closed. "Hold it a minute." He dips his head slurping the run off.  
"Daddy, daddy!"  
"Shh, let's get you nice and numb so daddy can f*ck you to sleep, princess."  
He feeds me another ice cube, pushing a pillow under me to keep it from spilling out. I can hear him playing with himself, stroking and thumbing his tip in preparation.  
"Please, daddy. Need your dick in me."  
"You want to sleep on daddy's cock, baby?"  
"Please," I pant.  
"We'll see," he whispers, the head of his fat dick touching my hole. "Let daddy fill that needy hole."  
"Yes," I beg.  
He pops in, f*cking the ice water in my anus. It runs down my cleft with every thrust till the warmth of his cock starts to take over. My toes crinkle in ecstasy. Reaching around he pinches my nipples pulling and twisting, one hand slides to my prick, and it's a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
One final hard thrust and he cums in my ass; tugging me against his chest he pulls the cover up. "Sleep now, sweetheart. No more bad thoughts." I fall asleep stretched on his fat cock. Full and sated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's get moving, boys!" Dwight calls from the kitchen as me and Ryan fight for the bathroom sink. He pushes me out of the way spitting toothpaste foam down the drain. It's Monday and we're scurrying to get ready for work.  
"Let's go!" Dwight hollers again.

He comes in the bedroom as we're getting dressed.  
"Almost ready," I say pulling my pants on. "Good," he says. "Ryan, I want you in this," he says holding a nappy.  
Ryan swallows staring at it. We've never played at work before. He whines shaking his head, cheeks flushing.  
"No whining," Dwight says laying him back on the bed. "I know you're going to be a good boy and get your nappy wet for me today."

And I love teasing him, sneaking up behind him while we're working and popping his nappied bottom. He whines and glares but I smirk at him. "Little baby," I hiss in his ear.

We go down to the car for lunch so Ryan can take his bottle. Dwight gives me a sipper cup of milk too, and I moan at the unmistakable taste of his cum mingled in with the milk; sucking greedily.

We climb from the car. "Ryan did you go potty like daddy asked you to?" Dwight asks, slipping his hand down the front of his pants right there in the parking lot.  
Ryan chokes. "Daddy!" He whines, frantically looking around.  
"Good boy," Dwight coos, getting the diaper bag from the car and slinging it over his shoulder; he leads us to the bathroom on the ground floor.  
Ryan flushes, biting his lip as Dwight lays the changing pad down, eyes flicking to the door terrified someone will see.  
I laugh at him leaning against the door, toying with the lock.  
"And that's three," Dwight says counting off the warnings.  
I swallow looking at the floor.  
"You can sit over there and wait for your spanking," he informs.  
I slink over sliding to the floor.  
He lays Ryan down pulling his pants past his thighs. The nappy is swollen thick between his legs, nearly leaking.  
"What a good boy for pee peeing in your diaper," he praises, pressing his crotch and rubbing. Ryan's hips lift and he whines.  
"Aw," Dwight coos. "It's not playtime right now." He folds the soiled nappy down rubbing his cock and bottom with a wipe. "Here we are, love." He fastens a clean diaper on. "Alright, Jim." He snaps his fingers beckoning me over.

He takes me over his lap spanking with vigor. My cheeks clench with the burn of his hand hammering home, the sound echoing off the walls. My face burns in humiliation. "I'm sorry, ok," I finally cry out, his hand making contact with my upper thighs. "I doubt it. Stop clenching." He strikes upward catching the bottom of my bared cheeks.  
He rains down smack after smack until my bottom is numb. "Pull your pants up," he says pushing me from his lap.  
I struggle to stand, ass on fire.  
Ryan sticks his tongue out at me.  
"Ryan!" Dwight scolds catching him. "Honestly, you two are being impossible brats today."  
He points. "Hands on the sink," he commands, yanking his nappy to one side popping his pale ass cheek firmly several times.  
And Ryan wails like the world is ending at recieving his first ever 'spanking' from Dwight.  
I roll my eyes rubbing my backside. Little baby.  
Dwight wipes his face lifting him up to coddle and rock. "Hush now," he murmurs, kissing cheek.  
Ryan really is beautiful when he crys, lashes darkening and eyes becoming breathtakingly luminous, those plush pouty lips reddening from where he's bitten them. "Are we going to behave now?" Dwight asks.  
"Yes, daddy," we say in union.  
"You better. Dont think I wont drag you back down here to spank your naughty bottoms again." His hand rests on his belt almost too casually.  
Another promise.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jim?"  
I feel insistent poking in my side.  
"What?" I grumble, blinking my eyes open to see Ryan, chin trembling and tears on his cheeks.  
"Can I sleep in your bed?" He begs.  
I lift the covers letting him scramble in. "What's s'matter?" I mumble, pressing my face against his head.  
"You'll laugh."  
"No I won't." I stroke his round firm belly, plugged with me and daddy's cum. I brush his belly button with my thumb; daddy said I could use his hole first in the morning. I can hardly wait.  
"I heard a monster in the closet," he whispers.  
I bite my lip.  
"You're laughing!" He accuses.  
"No I'm not," I giggle.  
He moves to get away from me but I drag him back, kissing behind his ear. "I won't let anything get you," I promise.

***

He lays on his back and we push his knees up, pinning his legs to either side, f*cking three fingers each into him. His body arching and trembling. Dwight bites at his neck while I suck his nipple and he pants begging, "please please please," so prettily. "Gonna stretch you so loose you'll be able to take your paci and daddy's dick at the same time," Dwight promises.

"Up on your knees, sweetheart."  
He spreads himself wide arching like a pro. Those pale round cheeks drive me wild. Dwight hooks his thumbs spreading his hole open. "Look at that," he breathes. I lean around. "Beautiful," I pant.  
"Hand me the lube." He puts the nozzle straight in, squeezing.  
"Oh, daddy! Ryan crys.  
He presses four fingers into him.  
Ryan bites his lip hard. I watch his rim spasm around Dwight's fingers, going white from being stretched so wide. He flexes his fingers thrusting.  
"Daddy!"  
Dwight motions with his head and I thrust in four fingers also.  
"Daddy!" He screams.  
We work him together. "Ready for daddy's dick, baby."  
He can't answer for sobbing. Dwight plucks a medium size toy up pressing it slowly in. He pats his bottom. "I'd usually start off with the small one first, but I want to hear you scream."  
"Daddy!" Ryan begs, blubbering.  
Dwight gets to his knees behind him slicking his dick, the tip fat and shining red, he presses against his opening and Ryan stiffens.  
"Daddy, daddy hurts!"  
"Jim, help your brother," he commands.  
I lay beside him taking his throbbing prick in my hand stroking and pressing my nail gently to his slit. He gasps a choked sound. Dwight grips his hips. "Better?" He crys and Dwight slides his cock in further, breaching his hole with an obscene moan. Ryan screams, babbling in the pillow. I continue stroking keeping his dick erect. Dwight rocks against the toy in his ass, reaching to move it in time with his thrusts. "Daddy, daddy," Ryan babbles.  
"I know. Your little hole is stretched so tight on daddy's dick, baby. I'm gonna break you on it." He pounds in hard.  
Ryan cums on my hand falling to the bed crying. "Stop stop!" But Dwight's too far gone to listen, thrusting with abandon, he pulls out coating his backside in cum and thrusting the toy in him for several minutes.  
Ryan gasps into the sheets body trembling like a leaf.  
"Clean him up, Jim" He says, tucking his dick into his pants and leaving.  
I scoop Ryan up and carry him to the bathroom, running a warm bath. He sits sniveling. I kiss his head and brush his cheeks. "It's okay," I murmur. "We stretched you good, you won't stay sore for long."  
He hugs me and I pet his hair till the tub fills. Once he's settled I tenderly bathe him and wash his hair.  
"Roll over."  
He whines fearfully.  
"We have to clean you out, ry."  
He turns hesitantly.  
I soak the cloth wrapping it around my finger pressing it into his abused hole. His toes clench. "Jim!" He keens.  
"S'okay," I rub against his insides, twisting. I pump my finger in him a few times before pulling out. "All clean," I say, turning him back over and kissing him deeply. I get him toweled off and lay him on the bed.  
Dwight comes in. "All clean, darling.  
"Yes, daddy," he yawns, rubbing his eye. "Good boy," he rolls him over slipping a nappy beneath him. "Let's get you settled." He takes a bottle of lube he's heated, pushing it in his bottom.  
He sucks a breath in sharply. "Relax, sweetheart it will help." He pours the whole bottle into him plugging him with his paci." He strokes ointment around his puffy rim and tapes the diaper into place, rolling him to his back. "How's that feel?" He presses his tummy, stroking.  
"Warm, daddy."  
"It feels good doesn't it."  
"Yes, daddy."  
"My good boy," he kisses his head. "Such a big boy for daddy today."  
Ryan nods sleepily eyelids fluttering.  
"Rest now, darling. You and brother can play later."


End file.
